


It Was Just a Game

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Naughty Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as just teasing. Whenever Sam would call upon him for a favor he would demand some form of physical contact. It was all in good fun.</p><p>Balthazar had no idea when he became so damn dependent upon those touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just a Game

It had started out as just teasing. Whenever Sam would call upon him for a favor he would demand some form of physical contact. First he had to hug him in front of Dean. Then Cas. Then he had to hold hands with him in public, later, kiss him on the cheek. It was all in good fun.

Balthazar had no idea when he became so damn dependent upon those touches.

Now he eagerly awaited Sam’s little requests. The man had gotten his soul back –which was good, honestly, but also a little sexually frustrating. Soulless Sam hadn’t been shy with his attraction and while nothing had happened it was made clear the night Sam asked for a way to keep his soul out of his body that the younger Winchester was not opposed to being closer to Balthazar. Too bad Castiel had all ready influenced him and Balthazar couldn’t stomach the idea of taking what Sam had to offer. The angel knew that when Sam’s soul was back in his body –he knew Bobby wouldn’t get killed, the old man was too smart- he’d feel betrayed and used by Balthazar.

Which would’ve meant no further favors and no further touches. Like now.

Sam Winchester had called in a favor just a few hours ago. It was sweet in an irritating kind of way why he had called but Balthazar couldn’t complain with the outcome of the occasion.

Dean’s birthday was coming up and Sam’s birthday present to Dean had been stolen from their motel. Sam was devastated because he had made it himself and they had no leads as to who it could have been. Dean was pissed because they stole a leather jacket he had only recently bought. Like actually bought, with money he earned (granted it was from hustling pool but the point still stands he actually paid for it).

Sam had called Balthazar then, to get back the gift for Dean. And the jacket. When Balthazar had returned promptly with both in hand Sam had looked so excited and happy; like a puppy who’s master had returned –and my, oh my! where _those_ thoughts got Balthazar- and he had gushed how he hoped Dean liked it and “thank you so much Balthazar” and even a faint little smile directed at him.

It was so sweet Baltahzar wanted to hurl.

“So, Sam, my price…what shall it be today?” Balthazar had teased, brushing a lock of hair away from Sam’s face, tucking it behind his ear. The angel smiled at the panic he saw flicker through Sam’s eyes. He clung tighter to his present to Dean and was about to answer but they were interrupted by Dean’s angry hollering.

“God dammit, Sam! Why’d you call this dick?” Dean asked, storming towards them. He jabbed a finger at Balthazar as if he could stab him with the appendage. “Did you make a deal with him? Again?” he asked looking back and forth between his brother and least favorite “friendly” angel. The pervert got way too frisky with his baby brother in his opinion and if it was jealousy that Sam didn’t seem to mind then Dean ignored that.

“Well, Dean, we _were_ in the middle of setting up payment. Sammy-boy here all ready had me run his errand.” Balthazar answered purposefully stepping into Sam’s personal space. He laughed as Sam blushed and tried to calm Dean down with a few words.

Balthazar sighed as Dean grabbed Sam and started manhandling him away from him. “I expect payment next time, Sam Darling." The angel said, backing up two steps preparing to go back to his pent house in France. He stopped when Sam shook loose of Dean and hurriedly walked over to him.

"Sam! Dammit, Sam!" Dean called, standing his ground. Balthazar shot him a look of annoyance, about to tell him something but before he could, Sam’s lips were covering his own. It took barley a moment before Balthazar responded, nearly groaning into Sam’s so inviting mouth. He found himself grabbing onto Sam’s arms, clenching the fabric of his jacket just to stay steady.

Sam tasted like honey, motel coffee and a strange sweetness that Balthazar could only place as Sam. It overwhelmed Balthazar, consumed him from the inside out and he _couldn’t get enough!_

Sam’s tongue traced the edge of his own, gliding along in an agonizing slow _-but too quick!_ \- pace before Sam finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless. Sam was grinning down at him, a glint in his eyes that made Balthazar tremble with lust.

"That wasn’t my price, Sam." Balthazar said. He felt more than Sam swallow thickly and he relished the fact that he affected the youngest Winchester just as much as Sam did him.

Balthazar looked around Sam to see Dean stalking off, cursing his name and very existence. He had Sam’s things with him. _No hindrances_ the angel thought. He brought his eyes back to Sam’s, feeling his body burn when Sam’s eyes fixated on his lips.

"Then what is, Balthazar?" Sam asked, taking a step closer. The fact that Sam was taller than he himself was a turn on Balthazar hadn’t recognized at first, feeling superior with his grace on his side. But right now, with Sam’s eyes so predatory and crowding him until he was all Balthazar could see, smell, _feel_ \- it made him take that final step to Sam.

The angel smirked, running a hand laced with grace down along Sam’s neck, taking extreme pleasure that the hunter audibly groaned. He pulled Sam down far enough to nibble at his ear and whisper oh so hotly to the taller man “Oh, Darling, I had something _far_ more intimate than a kiss planned."

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr account


End file.
